Host Club: Fairy Tail Style
by Fail4Ninjas
Summary: Natsu,Grey,Lucy and Erza enter a hole and are transported to a whole different dimension where girls look like guys and guys look like girls.Basically:let's jump down that mysterious hole,disappear for 3 months,come back and find out that time didn't pass


**DISCLAIMER:**

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Now, I bet that you're all wondering why I'm actually posting this fanfic. Let me tell you guys that I am ACTUALLY the main author of a story for once, instead of just being an editor or typer. Although I still remain the prime manager of this account since I upload and format most of the chapters on here.

GreenMamushi: I also helped write this fanfic. According to her, I'm the fountain of ideas while she expresses them to our readers.

2ManyShoez: I still haven't uploaded my story yet. T-T Please forgive my delay...

FlippinWonka: How come I have the most chapters but the least visitors and hits?

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Fail4Ninjas does not own FairyTail or any ideas that refer to any other copyrighted documents.

**Prologue**

**Normal POV**

Natsu and Happy, Gray, Erza, and Lucy were setting up camp as the sun steadily sank into the western horizon. Just a few hours earlier, Makarov had assigned to them a very special mission that could only be given to mages with their specific abilities.

**-Start of Flashback-**

_"This quest that I am about to give you requires a sense of adventure, compassion, and heart," the guild master explained to the four mages in front of him._

_ "I have no heart," Gray retorted, "and to hell with Natsu. I'm not going on another mission with that hot-headed salamander."_

_ "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the other three. You were just tossed in the group so I could make you miserable," Makarov said teasingly._

_ Natsu displayed an expression of pure annoyance and defeat. "If this mission is that important to you, old geezer, then I guess I'll just have to go with ice emperor here," he said dejectedly as he pointed a finger at Gray._

_ "Master, I will assure you that as long as I accompany these two, there will be no trouble at all." Erza shot a death glare at Natsu and Gray, who quickly embraced each other like best friends._

_ "Then I guess that's settled. Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Lucy, you will take on this quest and accomplish it," Makarov firmly decided._

**-End of Flashback-**

"Natsu, you and Lucy go gather firewood to cook our dinner. Gray and I will stay back and set up camp," Erza ordered strictly with her hands on her hips.

Natsu complained, "Why can't I just burn up our supplies and make a huge bonfire? That would last the whole night."

"Because, dumbass, we won't have food or shelter for our mission," Lucy stated as she pinched Natsu's ear and dragged him into the forest. "We'll meet back at this tree in half an hour." She marked the tree with a quick strike of her whip.

"Fine, bossy pants. You only order me around because Erza's not here," Natsu taunted. "Let's just get this over with." He dragged himself deeper into the dense forest.

"Aye! Natsu, let's head…" Happy's voice drifted off as they walked further away from Lucy.

"Well, now that the troublemaker's gone, guess I have to get to work too," Lucy sighed and walked off in her own direction.

**-35 Minutes Later-**

Lucy had been pacing around the rendezvous point for awhile now, waiting for Natsu and Happy to show up.

"Argh! Do they expect me to be here all alone in the dark?" Lucy sighed exasperatedly as she kicked a rock with her right pink flip-flop. "It's not my fault that I don't have endurance like Natsu, ice powers (and stripping habits) like Gray, or millions of armor suits and weapons like Erza, though I'm still a powerful stellar mage!" Her eyes shone with a bit of determination.

Lucy's spirits were sky high until she took a quick glance at her pitiful pile of twigs, which were supposed to represent her share of the firewood.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I should probably go looking for Natsu and Happy, otherwise Erza will destroy all three of us."

Lucy started heading down the path Natsu and Happy had taken when they first began their order. She spotted a few rather large and freshly cut stumps.

Further up the path, Lucy walked into a clearing that had a half-chopped 100ft wide log. While stumbling in awe towards that monstrous tree, she collided with a firewood pile that was more than 50 times the wimpy twigs she had scavenged.

"_This is probably the work of Natsu. But I know he's not the type to leave a job unfinished_," Lucy thought. Scanning the area for some hints as to where Happy and Natsu fled off to, she noticed some scorch marks on nearby tree trunks and rabbit footprints indented on the wild grass.

"Natsu must have been too starved to control his hunger until dinnertime. Guess I'll just have to follow the tracks and bring him back," she assumed. "_Maybe I'll go join him too_," she thought while rubbing her growling stomach.

**-1/8 Mile Down the Trail-**

"You've got to be kidding me," Lucy wheezed as she panted roughly. "I don't think I'm going to last any longer."

She started to tread clumsily due to her exhaustion and physical stress, but too bad Lucy didn't notice that rather large root jutting out from the bush in front of her feet.

"Crap!" She yelped as she waved her arms wildly to keep her balance. She tipped forward as her weight (from her huge chest) rested on her toes. Stumbling forward a few steps, her ankle twisted to the side as both feet slipped into a ditch in the bushes. Nothing could brace her imminent fall now. With arms flailing and voice carried away by the wind, Lucy Heartphilia entered a mysteriously glowing and rather large bunny hole.

As the wind died down, a bright pink flip-flop dropped subtly on the ground next to the supposedly noticeable tree root with a soft thump.

**-Back at the campsite-**

Erza stood her ground firmly like a commanding officer near the perfectly set-up tent built with scrap metal and ice. The only sign of anxiousness in her rigid form was the repetitious tapping of her foot and the growing vein in her forehead.

"Natsu, Happy, and Lucy should have been back two hours ago!" Erza gritted her teeth to suppress her worry and exasperation. "Gray, we have to go look for them and get them out of whatever situation they've gotten themselves into this time."

"Eh… Why do I have to waste what little energy I have left to look for that short-tempered nuisance?" Gray complained lazily. He lay with his back leaning on a tree with both arms casually crossed behind his head.

"Well, unless you want to have Master whipping your ass when we get back, I suggest you get off your lazy bum and help me chase after those trouble makers!" Erza hissed with malice.

Gray backed up behind the tree he was resting upon and banked his head against the rough bark.

"Fine I'll go help his sorry little ass. But only so that the old geezer won't have a heart attack when he finds out his source of sex appeal (Lucy) is missing." Gray snapped back, irritably.

After an hour of scouting the woods, Erza and Gray found Lucy's bright pink slipper next to a looping tree root.

"This must be Lucy's," Gray suspected.

"Yes, but it's very peculiar that the tracks end here," Erza speculated.

The ice mage and ex-quip master searched in the nearby bushes and found a ditch, wide enough for an average human to fall through.

"Knowing Natsu, he probably chased after something that jumped down that hole," Erza proposed.

"I guess Lucy was clumsy enough to slip into it after him. Although, I don't think her large chest could have possibly fit through it," Gray doubted.

The two shared a look at one another and both had a mutual thought: time to go after Natsu, Happy, and Lucy.

**- The "Otaku Corner"-**

FlippinWonka: Ahhhh! Too much detail for my brains. -explode into brain clumps-

GreenMamushi: You guys should have seen it before I deleted a bunch of it out. Geez, it was like *Lucy's gonna fall* -description- *Lucy's gonna fall* -description- (etc.)

2ManyShoez: Well, she is a super nerd -pushes up fake glasses and snorts-

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Why are all of my efforts gone to waste? -goes into mental breakdown- *Reviews would really help my breakdown*


End file.
